Hellsing Fanfiction
by Amber Lynn Jackson
Summary: Basically this talks about the Hellsing characters. I added a few characters from different stories and made up names


One day Alucard was walking through the office trying to figure out what to do with everything that's going on. His mind was racing and he didn't really know what to do to calm it down. He watched Integra intently when he sat down at his desk to start some work. She was beautiful but then again he, Alucard that is, didn't want to deal with a noblewoman like her. He was starting to like Akane and the way she moved. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something that she was interested in. As the clock ticked away with the minutes passing slowly by, Revy walked in with a huge stack of papers for each one of the members of Hellsing.

"What's that for?" Integra asked.

"These are missions for everyone. Why?" Revy snapped.

"Why are you making us do a mission?" Alucard asked.

"It's because you guys need to work instead of me constantly doing all the work for you."

Revy was mad that she always had to do the work for everyone. Even though she loved her job, she hated doing other people's jobs for them. She always took her job seriously and everyone around her irritated her. The only two people that Revy liked were Elrond and Luthien. They sat at their desks waiting for Revy to hand them their assignments to take on.

"Could you hurry up and hand out the assignments please?" Integra asked snottily.

"Calm the hell down brat," Revy barked.

Revy handed Luthien and Elrond their assignments first because they didn't annoy her like everyone else did. Seras watched Revy as she moved quietly through the ranks making sure that she wouldn't kill anyone where they stood or sat. Seras didn't really like Revy that much but she always kept a close eye on her because of her bad temper and her merciless killings. Abraham walked in a few minutes after Revy was handing out the assignments. He really didn't care that he was late or not.

"You're late, Professor," Alucard commented when he was handed his assignment for the day.

"I brought food," Abraham sighed.

"Well all of you have to work now," Revy snapped again and shoved Abraham's assignment into his hand as her temper flared to an all new height.

Walter showed up by Alucard's side so that Alucard knew that he was there to help him. Revy glared at Walter because she didn't trust him like she trusted Elrond or Luthien. Elrond and Luthien left at the same time after they got their assignments. They didn't want to be around Revy when her anger burst and she killed someone. Seras kept watching Revy as she sat down at her desk. She was afraid of what Revy might do when she, Revy, was angry. Akane left a little bit after Elrond and Luthien because she wanted to escape the wrath of Revy. No one seemed to want to be around Revy when she was in a bad mood.

Alexander walked in after everyone left and put a rose on Revy's desk. She was startled at the gesture and handed him his assignment. He was trying to be nice to her even though she disliked him.

"Thank you, beautiful," he said softly then left while reading his assignment.

"Do you want to be alone, Revy?" Seras whispered.

"Yes I do," Revy sighed.

Revy seemed more relaxed when she was alone. Her nerves boiled into anger whenever she was around someone. Seras left Revy alone in silence but she wanted to make sure that Revy was alright. Hours later, Alucard showed up with the prisoner that his assignment told him to get. Revy was in the break room at the office getting coffee when he returned.

"Revy?" Alucard called out.

"What?" Revy groaned.

"I have someone you want to talk to."

"Who?" she asked as she walked out of the break room.

"Camryn Carmichael," he replied.

"You're the one who needs to interrogate him not me," she growled.

Her eyes flared with anger because she didn't want to deal with Alucard right now. Pip staggered into the office buzzed from drinking. He looked around only to notice that Revy, Alucard and Camryn were the only people there.

"Where in the hell were you, Pip?" barked Revy.

"I-I was at the bar," stammered Pip and hiccupped.

"Why?"

"B-because I thought you d-didn't n-need me today."

Revy's blood started to boil as she glared at Pip. No wonder why she didn't like anyone except Elrond and Luthien.

"We need all hands on deck!" screamed Revy.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Pip.

"Apologies don't excuse what you have done to the reputation to this organization, asshole!"

Revy's yelling seemed to sober Pip up because he knew he was in trouble. Revy threw his assignment at him.

"Get out of my sight!" she growled coldly.

Alucard chuckled softly.

"You! Go interrogate your prisoner," she barked.

Her anger seemed to spark a fire under Alucard's feet because he led Camryn into one of the interrogation rooms. Akane was the second one to return with a note pad full of notes on what she saw and who she interviewed.

"Tell me you have something good," Revy sighed.

"Sort of," Akane replied and launched into what she had.

Revy marveled at what Akane got from her assignment. She had a lot of information. Even though Akane irritated her, Revy understood where she came from.

"Thank you for telling me, Akane," Revy lightly smiled.

"You're welcome, Revy," Akane replied.

As time passed by slowly, all the members slowly filed back in. Even though they didn't talk much, Elrond and Luthien handed Revy everything they found from spying on the New World Order that started to overrun London. Revy flipped through the many pages that they wrote on the N.W.O.

"Good job, you two," Revy commented as she read the last page of Luthien's report.

"Thank you, Revy-san," they replied.

Alucard left the interrogation room without Camryn and a note pad in hand. When he saw Akane at her desk, he smiled. He didn't know the hold that she had on him but it made his heart smile.

"What did you get from the prisoner?" Revy asked snapping Alucard from his reverie on Akane.

"Oh um," stuttered Alucard.

"Well?!"

"He said the New World Order is slowly taking over and kicking out the monarchy."

"We need to put a stop to that," Revy mumbled.

"How, though?" Luthien asked quietly.

"I don't know honestly."

Everyone sat at their desks in silence. Revy's mind was wheeling at a fast pace trying to figure out what to do with the new government that was taking over. It highly irritated her that she couldn't figure out what to do.

"What we need is a plan," she mumbled.

"But where do we look?" Akane asked.

"Alucard, go put the prisoner in a cell downstairs," Revy said without looking at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed and got up to go to the interrogation room.

No one seemed to know what was going on through Revy's mind when she was in her thinking mode. They liked her better this way rather than the angry side. Revy pulled out a note pad and a pen out of one of the drawers of her desk and started writing down ideas and new assignments for everyone to do.

"Akane, get more information on the new government," Revy said and gave her the assignment paper.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Akane.

"Elrond, you and Luthien find out the weaknesses of the government."

"We're on it," Luthien said and both she and Elrond left.

"Seras, you will go undercover in the government and get cozy with their boss."

Seras wanted to object but she didn't want to have the wrath of Revy on her.

"Yes, ma'am," Seras said softly and left.

"What will you do, Revy?" Alucard asked after he put Camryn in a jail cell.

"I will be awaiting for all of the team to return with more information about this new government," she replied.

"But-" Alucard started.

"You will help Seras infiltrate the New world order undercover," Revy snapped cutting Alucard off.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Alucard sighed then left to go after Seras. He didn't want to but he did on Revy's orders. Pip finally returned after Alucard left. He was a little scared to face Revy alone because of her anger. He peeked into the office to see if anyone was around but he only saw Revy and that made him scared. He walked into the office shaking from head to toe.

"Uhm, Revy?" he said, his voice cracking.

"What?" Revy snapped.

"I-I'm back," he stuttered.

"Well what did you get?"

"Well…" he started.

"Well what?"

He started telling her about the works of the New World Order and what they did. It took an hour for him to finish because Revy kept interrupting him by asking questions.

"A-are we done here?" Pip stuttered.

"Yes but I have another job for you," Revy replied.

"And that is?"

"Hack into the New World Order's database and see what you can find about what they are going to do next."

"Yes, ma'am."

Pip went over to his desk and sat down. He was about to start up his computer when Revy showed up at his desk.

"Y-yes, Revy?" Pip asked.

"Why don't you go home and do the research," she replied.

"Why can't I do it here?"

_Because I want peace and quiet._ "I thought it would be easier to do it at home."

"Okay…"

Pip sighed and got up. He really didn't want to go home but Revy wanted him to. She glared at him trying to make him leave. He left a couple minutes after gathering his stuff when Enrico showed up. Revy groaned when he stood in front of the double doors and looked around.

"Well, well, well," Revy mumbled.

"Well, what?" Enrico asked.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been busy trying to get information on the New World Order."

"What did you get?"

"Well…"

Revy groaned. She was getting tired of people constantly saying well a lot.

"Could you get on with it?!" she snapped.

"Alright," he replied and started telling her about how he infiltrated the New World Order and got cozy with their boss.

It only took him a half an hour just to tell her what was going on and where the New World Order was going to attack next.

"You know all this how?" Revy asked out of curiosity.

"Like I told you: I got cozy with the N.W.O.'s boss, Ralnor Kojima," Enrico replied.

Revy looked at him shocked. She didn't know how he got the information but it was damn good.

"Thank you, Enrico," she said.

"You are very welcome, Revy," Enrico smiled.

He went over to his desk and sat down. He was exhausted from his undercover work with the N.W.O. Revy stared at him but she didn't know what to do besides let him rest at his desk.

"Do you want to rest at home, Enrico?" Revy asked.

"You want to be alone, don't you, Revy?" Enrico countered.

"Sort of, yeah," she sighed.

"Do you have another job for me then?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you have?"

"You could go back to the N.W.O. if you want to and see what they've got for their attempt on Eastbourne."

"That sounds like a good idea thanks."

Enrico got up and headed toward the door when Revy called out to him.

"Make sure the boss doesn't know you're undercover."

"I won't," he replied.

Meanwhile, while Alucard and Seras were undercover at the New World Order headquarters, no one spotted them and their new outfits. They pretended to be new recruits for the New World Order and trained as hard as they could to be the best that the commanders have seen. They both had to change their names to cover their tracks because they would be recognized.

"Tamsin, Saida, go to the barracks and clean," snapped Vartan, their commanding officer.

"Yes, sir!" they replied and went off to the barracks.

They wanted to make a good impression on their commanding officers but they hated doing the work. Seras grumbled all the way to the barracks because she hated cleaning up after filthy people.

"It's bad enough that we have to clean up after these filthy slobs," she mumbled.

"We need to do it though," Alucard sighed.

"I know…"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I'll start from the back of the barracks. You can start in the front."

"Okay, sounds good."

They split up and started cleaning. It wasn't that hard to do because it was sort of already cleaned. A couple of officers came in periodically to check in on them and see how they were doing. Alucard was getting kind of tired of constantly being watched to see what he was doing. Seras wanted to tell them off but Alucard gave her a stern look that told her to mind her manners.

"We have to keep a low profile, remember?" Alucard hissed as yet another officer came and went.

"Why in the hell do they always have to watch us?" Seras growled.

"They're the ones that are in control here not us."

"It's like they're treating us like dogs and shaking a bone in front of our faces," Seras scathed ignoring Alucard's comment.

She was fuming and wanted to be back at the office with Revy. She wanted to be done with being undercover and tell Revy what was going on with the New World Order.

"Our work is almost done, Seras," Alucard said soothingly.

"I know," Seras sighed and dropped the sponge back into the now dirty water bucket.

After she did that, Vartan showed up to inspect their work; he walked around with a white glove on and checked for dust or dirt.

"Good job, Tamsin and Saida," Vartan smiled.

"Anything else you would like us to do, sir?" Seras asked.

"Saida, you can go to the mansion and clean the bathrooms," Vartan replied.

"And what shall I do, sir?" Alucard asked.

"You will take the dogs out for a walk and make sure you use the shock collars if they bark happily."

"Yes, sir."

Seras and Alucard departed the barracks and went separate ways. Seras didn't want to leave Alucard by himself but she had a job to do and so did he. At least she could finally spy on the boss now. She just didn't know what room he was in, which was a problem. Ralnor seemed to have a little nick of hiding away from people except Enrico. Seras wouldn't have guessed that Enrico was on his way to get more information out of Ralnor but she would soon find out when she saw him.

"I hate cleaning," she mumbled as she walked into the mansion.

"You're not the only one," someone whispered in her ear.

Seras whipped around to find that Enrico was right behind her. She looked at him shocked and unable to find words to tell him off like she wanted to tell off all the officers that were watching her and Alucard clean the barracks.

"Wh-" she started.

"Shh," Enrico hissed.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" she growled quietly.

"I pretended that I wanted the same thing that everyone in here wanted: a new beginning and to wipe out the child population."

"So that's what the New World O-"

"Be quiet!"

"Why?"

"Because they don't need to know that you're not on their side. Anyways what name do you use here?"

"Saida, why?"

"Okay, Saida. Now look: If people think you and I are on the same side fighting against the New World Order, then we'll both have a death sentence."

"Did you start out by cleaning everything when you got here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Figures," Seras mumbled.

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems like that's what 'Tamsin' and I are doing."

"Who's Tamsin?"

"Alucard."

"Ah…"

"Yep."

"How about this: I'll take over and you can go back to the office and give Revy what you've discovered if there's anything that you discovered. I'll say you got sick and are in one of the bathrooms throwing up and don't want to be disturbed."

"Sounds like a plan, Enrico. Thanks."

"But first go out the back way in the mansion so that no one sees you go out in the front gate."

"Good idea."

Seras went through the double doors of the mansion and headed toward the back of it. She didn't like leaving Alucard but Enrico didn't want her to bother with what he was about to do. She bade Enrico goodbye at the back door and left.

"Ah, Tasar! You're back!" Ralnor called out from the second floor.

"Yes, sir," Enrico smiled up at him.

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh just making sure the new recruits get extra punishment for not doing what they're told."

"Good, good," Ralnor smiled.

A few miles away, Alucard was walking the dogs who were getting a little too excited yet they were skittish because they didn't want to get shocked from their collars again. Alucard thought this was a pointless job because he didn't know why the New World Order needed dogs.

"I wish I knew what Seras was up to," he sighed and looked around as he walked.

He kept walking and watching the dogs as they sniffed around and peed to mark their territories. It was at that exact moment when he saw someone run past him that looked like Seras.

"Saida!" he called out just in case a N.W.O. member was around to hear him.

She looked back at him and waved. She had no time to stop and chit chat because she wanted to get back to the office and tell Revy what was going on with the New World Order.

"Can't talk, Tamsin. Gotta run back to the other place and do something," Seras said hoping that Alucard would catch on about what she was talking about.

"Wait for me!"

Alucard desperately wanted to go with Seras because he was tired of being undercover like she did.

"You can't! You've got the dogs to take care of! And Vartan is expecting you back!" Seras called out then got into a cab.

Alucard sighed. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it was true. He turned on his heel and yanked on the leashes for the dogs and went back to the N.W.O. base. He felt uncomfortable now that Seras was going back to the office. On one hand, he wanted to go back but then again, on the other hand, he wanted to get more information out of the guards about what's been going on with taking over England.

"Come on, you stupid mutts," he mumbled.

Back at the office, Revy was sitting at her desk with her head down. She was getting irritated that neither Seras nor Alucard had been back to give their reports on what the New World Order has been doing. Her eyes were closed when the doors burst open to reveal Seras in her New World Order uniform.

"Revy!" she panted trying to catch her breath.

Revy jolted up and looked at Seras, shocked to see her.

"Wh-what's been going on? Why haven't you been here in the past couple of days?" Revy stuttered.

"You wanted Alucard and me to be undercover to get more information on what's been going on and why the N.W.O. is slowly taking over England," Seras gasped.

"Tell me everything!"

It took two hours for Seras to tell Revy everything that the New World Order was causing and how they were about to destroy each little town that crossed their path. She paused for a couple minutes to take a drink of water because she was parched. Revy marveled at everything that Seras told her. Finally they could put a stop to the New World Order and foil their plans of total world domination.

"Good work, Seras," Revy smiled at last when Seras finished her report.

"Thanks, Revy," Seras replied.


End file.
